Draconis Empire
Government Draconis is led by President Helios, who is formerly a citizen of Uvin. As such when Draconis declared itself, Uvin was the first nation to recognize Draconis. Draconis is run by Representitives, elected every four years, by the people. These Representitives live in Shinigami for the extent of their terms. there are no limit in the number of terms a Representitive may serve, however, if a Representitive is removed from office, for any reason, he/she is not allowed to run again. President The first and current president of Draconis is President Jacob Helios III, former citizen of Uvin. While still in Uvin, he started Helios Aeronautical Inc.(HA), the main producer of all aircraft and aircraft parts within the country. When Uvin decided to make a colonies on the newly discovered Draconis Islands, Helios resigned his post in HA to lead a group to the islands and set up a colony. After several years, Uvin entered the Great War, and due to enormous destruction in Uvin, it severed connection with the colony of Draconis, and the Draconis Empire was born. The citizens of the new nation elected Helios as the leader, who then set up the same form of government of Uvin. Elections of the President Elections for the President of Draconis are held every 5 years, and has no limit to how many times a person can run. From the first election on, Draconis has elected, by a large percentage of the vote, Helios as the President. Representitives Draconis is split into districts(currently there are 42 districts in the nation), and Representitives are the speakers of the people in their districts. there are 2-5 Representitives from each district. Famous Representitives Mechadestroyer(brother of Alvalar, ruler of Uvin)- Role: 1st district representitive(Karakura)- Was the representitive of Karakura when it was first created and has been consecutivley elected back since then. Annex- Role: 5th district representitive(Karakura)- Rallied for the creation of the Harbor in Karakura. Zero- Role: 12th district representitive(Island 42x Zanpakutou)- Proposed the Draconis space program to Helios, also founded a village on Island 42x which later became the Largest city in Draconis, Zanpakutou. Divine Wind- Role: 42nd district representitive(Soul Society)- Founded the Requiem INC, and University of Sciences. Originally inhabitant of the Draconis Islands before they were the nation of Draconis. Councils Councils are the lowest part of the government of Draconis. They are run by the Representitive of their district. They run the district they are in. Also there are councils for other important government issues. Council Divisions Some of the most important councils: Council of Education: Looks over Education criteria, teacher pay, and student scores. Representatives: Huix and Wedge Council of Transport: Oversees public transit systems, Road systems, Bridge systems, Airports, and Shipyards. Representatives: Gret, Vert, and Aedfer Council of Business: Oversees all Businesses(large and small) and all business laws. Representatives: Lalan, Zenshi, and DZ Armed Forces Council: Oversees laws that relate to the military and looks over the budget for the armed forces. Representatives: Srichs, Gasd, Ikl, Feger, and Nertik. Security Council: Looks over Draconis Security Forces and looks into homeland security. Members: Zewert, Yeqert, Mider, Kijer, and Pilek. Languages The official language of Draconis is English, during high school students in Draconis are given some additional language alternatives namely which are Spanish, German, Japanese, Chinese, and French. Later in College students can choose between the previous languages along with Italian, Arabic, Danish, Dutch, Swedish, and Russian. Lost Language During an expedition in April 2007 a research team from the Karakura Marine College found ancient ruins that had been abandoned Hundreds of years ago underwater about 2 miles southwest of Karakura. Unknown writing was found on the ruins. This language seems to use symbols for sounds considering the number of different symbols found in the ruins. This language has since been named Draconian. ID System The ID system is the governments way of keeping track of people. At birth the persons DNA is taken and is put into the system with its' name, ID number, sex and anything else that is needed. Each person upon birth is given a bank account for future use, there is no real money since everything is electronic but the Currency in Draconis is still called Yen. The ID system is used for everything in life including the keys for your house, a ticket into the subway system, or a way for the police to clarify who you are. This was an ingenious invention created by Mechadestroyer and his brother several years ago. Universities and Colleges This is a list of Major Colleges and their locations Karakura Marine College(Karakuralocations nationwide)- This college deals exclusively with marine related Occupations University of Sciences(Soul Society)- This University Deals in most sciences and seems to be experienced in energy sources Draconis War Academies(Soukyoku)- Trains the future officers of the Draconis Armed Forces. Divisions are: Draconis Army Academy, Draconis Naval Academy, and Draconis Air Force Academy Hyperion Aeronautical University(Shinigami)- Trains students in single and twin engine propeller planes, also has simulators for Military aircraft, Commercial aircraft and Prop engine aircraft for when conditions are not right for the lesson. Hueco Mundo University(Hueco Mundo)- A basic college that holds no special expertise Geography The nation of Draconis is located on many small islands, known as the Draconis Islands, and although small holds five major cities, Karakura, Zanpakutou, Soul Society, Soukyoku, and Hueco Mundo. The major cities and smaller islands are all held together by bridges. Although most cities are on natural islands, almost all of the original islands have been expanded upon by bringing in dirt and rock from other countries. A new super bridge is in construction to connect Karakura and Zanpakutou. Karakura Karakura is a large city that is Draconis' capital, it's main exports are Silver and Marble from the nearby mountains. Now with peace surrounding Draconis, at anytime during the day or night you can walk the streets of Karakura and hear nonstop music coming from the Shinigami Radio Network. Sites to see in Karakura -In the center of the city is the Mansion that Helios lives in. less than one block away is the government building in which the Representitives meet. Nearby is the houses in which the Representitives live. -In the West of the city is the only section that doesn't get expanded upon, is Zangetsu Harbor, the harbor commonly used by fisherman is also used by many whale watching businesses that use the harbor to easily find whales, as well as the Draconis Navy. -In the southeast of the city is the Karakura Marine College(KMC) that deals exclusively in Marine related work including Marine biology, Oceanography, Ocean Engineering, and Marine engine repair among them -To the north of the government buildings are several sport facilities housing several teams exclusive to Karakura they play in the various leagues included in the Draconis Sports Association(DSA) Zanpakutou Zanpakutou is the largest city in Draconis, it's sole purpose is to further Draconis' reach into space. Zanpakutou is a large island that has houses and closed off section that contains a control room, located about five miles away is a small island that is the launchpad. -The first Draconian, DZ, was launched into space on March 31, 2007. Since then, 7 other Astronauts have been launched into space aboard Hermes Space Craft. -Since the end of the Hermes Space program, Draconis Space Association (DSA) has made A prototype of a 5 man Space Craft called the Prometheus. the fist launch is set to be on April 25, 2009 -There is also a plan in the works for a huge Space Craft to be called the Hyperion Class Sites to see in Zanpakutou -The bankai on the main road leading to Zanpakutou were hand crafted by the famous marble artist Ramleb Tritas and is a location for the art fans, and history enthusiasts of Karakura. -The Draconis space museum is dedicated to all that we have learned from our trips into space so far. - On a small Island off the coast of the larger island is sports facilities for teams in the DSA Hueco Mundo Hueco Mundo is the industrial powerhouse in Draconis, it produces about 60% of what Draconis consumes, everything from toliet paper to electronics. Though like the rest of Draconis, in that it has a really low crime rate, Hueco Mundo suffers a pollution backlash from all the factories and freight depots that produce smog. Sites to see in Hueco Mundo -Helios Aeronaticaul, Inc.(founded by Helios before the creation of Draconis) has its' main Factory and Headquarters located here -Arruda Shipyards makes most of the ships for the Draconis Armed Forces -To the north are several sports facilities for teams in the DSA Seritei Seritei is the second smallest city but it is the most intellectual, it contains almost all of Draconis' colleges and universities. The most notable is the University of Sciences which is currently working on a new energy source for Draconis to cut back on pollution. Another thing to note is the "library" which is the main building in Draconis that contains the large amount of servers and databases that handles all transactions, ID's and other things required by the government to be recorded. Sites to see in Seritei -In the North of Seritei is the University of Sciences, tours are available -To the Northwest is The Hyperion Aeronautical University Located next to Seritei Airport -The 'Library' is in the Southeast and is closed to non federal employees -To prevent confusion the actual Seritei Library is Northeast -To the south are the sport facilities with teams in the DSA Konoha Konoha is the smallest major city in Draconis, however, it is a completely military city, because it contains the Draconis Military Academies. It is also where a large portion of the Army is(the navy being mostly in Karakura, and the Air Force mostly in Zanpakutou). Sites to see in Konoha -To the northwest is the Army sector →The Army is the major offensive branch in Draconis →Casualties so far: Attacking:12,028, Defending: 5,075 -To the northeast is the Air Force sector →The Air Force is the other main attack force →The Air Force currently consists of 25 F-22 Raptors, and 35 Tupolev Tu-160 Draconis Sports Association The DSA has Professional, Semi- Professional, College, and High School levels of play. American Football Professional Teams: - Karakura Dragons - Seritei Shinigami - Hueco Mundo Express - Konoha Ninjas - Zanpakutou Katanas - Deamon Devil Bats -...and 8 other teams Allies Draconis has friendly relations with the following countries: Uvin, Veritas Empire, Otaku Nation, Domina Guru Uvin Months into Uvins' lifespan it was decided that Uvin would make a colony to spread it's power and influence, thus the colony that would be known as Draconis was born. The Great War however began draining resources from Uvin, it was no longer able to send supplies and aid to the colony. As Uvin began getting hit harder and harder, more and more civilians began fleeing most left for other countries but others for the colony. Half way through the war Uvin officially cut contact with the colony and told the colony it would need to fend for itself. The colony(now the nation of Draconis) decided to elect the CEO of Helios Aeronautical, Inc. as its leader. He kept the Uvin system of government, and began building up Draconis in order to aid his former homeland and become a nation to be reckoned with. The Otaku Union Games Football Basketball Baseball Soccer Paint ball Hockey Car Racing Cybersports Combat Robotics Track The Pacific Games are where Draconis and its allies take part in a month long event to celebrate the continuing friendly relations among the nations. Each nation puts forth a team for each of the sports played in the games. There is a tournament for each sport, with the winners, and runners up receiving medals and trophies. Each Tournaments Include: Each nation must put up two teams, comprised of the best in their nation, for division one and two -American football -Soccer -Basketball -Baseball -Hockey -Track Each nation must put up three or more teams -Shooting (3 max) -Paint ball (7 max) -Cybersports (15 max) -Combat Robotics (20 Max) Draconian Wars Draconis has suffered many casualties in several wars. War for the Continuing Independence of Draconis Less than one week after receiving its independence from Uvin, Draconis was attacked by several larger nations who wanted a new colony on the islands. Helios spoke to the attackers several times, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Seeing that war was inevitable, Helios sent the Draconian Army on the offensive to deter the attackers once and for all. The war raged on for several months until in one final engagement, a joint offensive between the Army, Navy, an Air Force destroyed the last of the enemies ships, and the enemies armies was stuck on Soukyoku Island. The enemy armies surrendered and were captured and held until peace treaties were signed. FAN War Draconis entered war with 9 nations, and not only sent all 9 into anarchy, it also ZIed all of them. However, the costs were grevious: 17,103 Soldiers, and 1 Airman paid the ultimate price for their country. As the FAN War drew to a close, Draconians built a memorial to honor those who died. →To date, Draconis has only lost one Airman, Capt. Nicolas A. Cunningham -Draconis has lost 5 ships in war time, but only actually lost 700 sailors. Their names are written on the navy memorial in Zangetsu Harbor -A memorial for the men lost fighting in the Draconian Army is in Front of the Capitol building in Karakura -Other memorials include: →Tomb of the Unknown Warrior, an unidentified soldier who fought in the War for the Continuing Independence of Draconis is buried here, thousands of visitors come daily to witness the somber and dignified Changing of the Guard ceremony. →FAN War Memorial, Dedicated to the 17,103 soldiers and airmen who made the ultimate sacrifice in the FAN War.